Forsaken Wasteland
by Ree-Vance
Summary: An abandoned experiment. Abandoned lives. A forsaken country. A forsaken world. The only hope deserted and left behind for hundreds of years. A accident that breathed life into them. Now, awaken, one of them is missing. What will they do?


Forsaken Wasteland

Chapter one: The experiment

**xXxXx**

Date: April 9th 2300

Location: The 8th military robotics and artificial life research lab.

This is the lab where THEY were made... THEY were the hope of the planet earth... Their purpose was to act as a generator and for the Eco systems and mechanical systems that were left on earth... The hope that we could live again... THEY had to be together... there were three of THEM... The first two were made without a hitch... The sacrifices made no complaints... A man and a woman gave their lives to be the life source of THEM... the last one had a different outcome.. the man and woman's child was the last compatible donor... "What will happen to her?" She asked staring at the life that would receive hers... "She will live and save us all." The researchers said... The little girl stared into the sleeping face... "My mother and father did this to them..." She stated glancing at the two lives already functioning and watching the girl's movements from their containment... The little girl's name was lost in the records... That night the little girl ran away from the institute... no other donor was found... the life that would receive her's was taken away that night... We assume it was by the little girl... The researcher's gave up the project... They shut the other lives down... They abandoned the institute... only to be killed a few miles from it... The institute was frozen in time... how long, the records never say...

Two explorers walked into the abandoned institute alone. They had heard tales of the lives that would save them. They bravely walked into the lab and quickly found the room where the lives were kept.

"I think it's here." A man said dusting off a keyboard used to enter commands for the machinery to put lives into the lives.

"Ooh! Good, looks like we will be the rulers of the world then once they wake up." The woman said smiling and hitting the man on the back. The man, recoiling from the hit, pressed down on keys of the keypad. Involuntarily ordering the machinery to take their lives and put them in the lives.

"M-mac..? It's moving!" The woman exclaimed watching a robotic arm come closer to them.

"What's going on?" The man and the woman pressed together both attempting to further themselves from the claws on either side. Their attempts were futile, as they were lifted up into the air by the claws, they saw a sort of flashback from the past on the ground below them.

They saw transparent images of a little girl pressing her hand on one of the dusty containers and three people wearing lab coats were talking to her. The girl's lips moved but they couldn't hear nor form her words.

"I... read... somewhere... in a book..." The woman said with the color draining from her face.

"What?" The man asked his own expression falling.

"That... you see someone's last memory before you get put into their bodies..."

"Oh..." the man watched the scene below.

"Whose memory is this?" He asked looking at the woman.

"I-I don't know." She replied hesitant.

The little girl took her hand off the container and walked out of the room. The researchers followed. The memory flashed and the little girl was back again. She walked silently and carefully.

"What is she doing?" The man asked.

"Just watch." The woman snapped.

The girl pressed her forehead to one of them. Her lips moved slowly and she pressed a button.

A lid came off and she grabbed a smaller container and ran with it.

A flash again.

The researchers were back and they were yelling at each other near the empty canister. One sighed and moved over to the keypad. He pushed some buttons and all the lights were shut off. The researcher's walked out and the explorers heard the lock snap shut.

The man and woman looked at each other as they were tossed into individual canisters and a bright light surrounded them.

The last thing they saw was a man and woman, much like themselves, walk towards them while holding hands.

They whispered something that they couldn't understand.

Everything went white.

_I'm... awake._

The room was hazy looking through someone's eyes.

_I thought... I was 'dead'._

The eyes saw two mangy people hit the keypad.

_No, don't do that... you'll..._

The eyes watched as the two people screamed and were attacked by claws.

_Oh, It's... too late..._

The people talked and watched something. Then they were flung into the chambers for soul extraction.

_I guess.. Your my soul now..._

The eyes swept across the room. Bubbles appeared in front of the eyes.

_Bubbles? Oh... the doctors said this is 'breathing'. Breathing..._

The eyes looked around for more bubbles, they came every few seconds.

_Breathing... How do you breathe?... Lungs.. What are lungs?..._

The eyes closed and opened again.

_Lungs... they are the 'sacs' in your body that hold air...what is 'air'?..._

The eyes looked at the room for answers, memories sinking in slowly.

_Ah... 'Air' is what we 'breathe'._

The eyes looked around, besides bubbles it found these lumpy things with four long things sticking out of them and one fat stubby thing at the side. There were two of these lumpy stick things. They moved strangely, like they were flexing.

_What are these?... 'Hands'... These are 'Hands'... I use them for... for..._

The hands clenched up into tight balls.

_..For... for... oh, I use them to grab things.._

The hands unclenched and moved and pressed against something.

_What's this?_

The eyes looked up and a clear wall manifested in front of the eyes.

_Why is this here?... oh, I'm in that canister thing.._

The eyes looked around. They found two long things sticking out and at the bottom of each was a lumpy thing five five more little lumpy things sticking out.

_.. 'Legs'... 'Feet'...'Toes'... I use them... to move.. yes, to move.._

The eyes searched up the legs and found a lumpy smaller thing in between the legs, It had folds and there were these loose ball looking things on either side.

_What is this?_

The hands came and touched it.

_Oh, It's called a.. a... oh, a 'penis'. And these are... oh.. um.. oh, 'genitals'. I use the 'penis' to... to... 'pee'... what's 'pee'?_

The hands clenched up again and the eyes felt something behind them hurt.

_It's.. the release of 'urine'... what's 'urine'... 'urine' is liquid that turns 'toxic' and must leave..._

The eyes searched up again. It found a flat thing with small rectangular rises coming up and a hole near the bottom.

…_. 'stomach'...'belly button'...'abs'..._

The eyes continued up.

… _'pex'..Huh?_

The eyes couldn't move up anymore.

_Why not?.. oh, 'neck' won't bend that way.._

The eyes stared straight and closed picturing a body. Items appeared as they thought.

_I..Have...'Eyes'..'Hands'...'Fingers'...'Thumbs'... .'Legs'...'Feet'...'Toes'...'Penis'...'Genitals'...'Stomach'...'Belly button'...'Abs'... 'Pex'... 'Neck'... oh, some other things too... I have.. 'Ears'... 'Hair'...'Butt' …. 'Mouth' ...'Tongue'...'Nose'..._

The eyes opened again. The outside was dark.

_What.. year is it?... Who's.. here? Is Miku okay...? Where is.. Rin?..._

A sensation of cold feeling and numbness covered the back part of the eyes.

_Oh, 'Brain'... 'Head'... This feeling is... called... 'Worry'...of 'Fear'..._

The hands pressed up against the wall.

_Are they OK? I wonder.. if I can tell.._

The hands pressed harder as the eyes got closer. The wall moved at the hands fell to a hard thing below the eyes and the eyes smacked it as well. A sensation of prickly-ness and stinging covered the body.

_What is this...? This hard thing... Oh, 'Ground'... 'Floor'...This feeling is... 'Pain'..._

The hands pushed up revealing long things coming from the hands.

_'Arms'._

The arms and hands pushed up and the eyes could see around the room better.

The yes turned around and saw a sticky substance leaking out of a tube shaped thing.

_I was.. In there.._

The eyes looked around the room. They landed on another tube like the body's and it was covered in this gray stuff.

_'Dust'..._

The hand reached out and wiping away it. It stuck to the hand. The body stood up and continued wiping. The eyes saw another set of eyes. But they looked different.

_'Teal'... 'Teal' eyes... Miku!_

The hands wiped faster and Miku's body could be seen. Miku's hands met up with the eye's hands and the feet kicked against the wall. The Miku's eyes looked at the eyes and her mouth made this weird formation that curved upwards.

_'Smile'...She's 'smiling'.. 'smiling' means she's 'happy'..._

The wall came and pushed the body down. Miku's body landed on the body. The body felt pain again.

"Ow." The body said naturally. Miku's responded.

"Sorry." Miku stood up. The body stood up as well. The eyes surveyed Miku's body. She looked different. Her eyes did the same to the body.

_.. oh, she's a 'girl'.. I'm a 'boy'... She has.. 'Breasts' and... and.. 'Vagina'..._

"How.. are you?" Miku asked her voice uneven.

"I am.. fine." My own voice sounded irregular and stiff.

"Oh, and Rin..?"

"I don't know." 'Sadness' covered my voice.

"Well, at least you are fine, Len."

_'Len' oh.. I am called 'Len'.._

Len moved over to the keypad. Miku followed. He picked up three things that had two puffy things on either side and a band connecting them and from one side was a long stick thing with a puffy thing at the end.

"Headsets." Miku reminded him.

"Oh." He handed one to her. She placed it over her head. Len copied her. They stared at the last one. Len made a noise from his chest and put it around his neck for later.

_'Sighing'.._

They walked over to another one. This one was different. It already was opened.

"Rin?" Len asked.

There was no reply.

_Oh.. that's right.. she was taken away.._

"She's gone.." Miku said.

"I know..." Len said. They headed towards a strange rectangular thing that had a knob on it.

_'Door'... 'Handle'..._

They opened the door to a bright light from outside.

**XXxXx**

**Well? Like it? I wrote this over a year ago... and recently Vance and I have brought it back to life! MUAHAHAHAHA. Please review~~~?**

**For more information on updating or future stories please visit my profile!**

_**Read and Review~!**_

**!~Ree~! **


End file.
